


Candyfloss

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cotton Candy (Food), Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The Stardew Valley Fair had a ton of different stalls, but Mandy was only interested in one.





	Candyfloss

The Stardew Valley Fair had a ton of different stalls, but Mandy was only interested in one. The candyfloss stall. Once asking for the largest tub she could, she discovered that her wallet was gone.

“Is everything okay?” Sebastian asked.

“Not really. I’ve lost my wallet and I can’t pay for this.” Mandy explained, gesturing towards the stall.

“I got it.” Sebastian assured her, pulling out some stardrop coins. He passed them to the vendor, who in turn passed the candyfloss to Mandy. She offered some to Sebastian, but he shook his head. 

“You enjoy it. Not really my thing.”


End file.
